OLD FIC My Ways Out
by Slashypotterness
Summary: This is an old fic that I have only kept up as a memory; please read the note at the beginning if you chose to read.WARNINGS: Drug use, non-con, suicidal thoughts, not things a fourteen year old should have wrote.
1. The Happy Candy

_As some of you may know, I'm archiving my old fanfics and saving this account for the new ones. I am actually going to keep this one up, not because it's one of my best works or that it even comes close to the level of writing I do now. I am keeping this one up because it really is a breakthrough fanfic. It's my first fanfic that has a solid plot, a plot that I wouldn't mind using today. It also has solid characterization and characters that are realistic. _

_I was fourteen when I began to write this. Re-reading it I forgotten how much I knew at the age of fourteen and how much I had gone through. There is a rape scene in this fanfic that kills me to read today, not because I'm disturbed by rape scenes but because I can't believe my fourteen year old self wrote it. I think that is another reason I am keeping this up, it was written during a turning point in my life. _

Summary: Trunks gets involved with drugs and alcohol and things start getting really out of control. Please read and review. Oh, and yes, this is AU.

Ages: Trunks - 13, Goten - 13, Marron - 12, Pan - 12, Bra - 6.

CHAPTER 1

"Trunks! Get up, it's time for school!" Bulma screamed.

When no reply was heard from her 13-year-old son, she walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband and shoved him out of bed. Vegeta looked up at his wife from the floor, glaring. "Vegeta," she ordered, "get Trunks out of bed!"

Vegeta frowned and covered his ears. "Woman, I am not Death, but you sure as hell are trying to make me be."

Bulma just ignored him and pointed to the door. "Go get Trunks out of bed. Now."

Vegeta grunted but got to his feet and walked out of the room. As he entered Trunks's room, he smirked at the sleeping boy and barely had to touch him to knock him out of his bed. Trunks cried out in pain as his head hit the barbell set up at the foot of the bed. He sat up, rubbed it tenderly, then shook his head a few times to make sure everything was still intact. He looked up, not entirely surprised to see his father with a huge smirk on his face.

Trunks rolled his eyes and forced a smile. "Well, good morning to you, too, Dad."

Vegeta was still smirking, obviously amused. "The woman said to get up." Not waiting for a reply, he abruptly turned and left, leaving an extremely pissed off Trunks behind.

After steaming for about five minutes, Trunks got himself up and dressed and went downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen making what smelled like eggs and bacon. His assumption was confirmed when Bulma handed him a plate of food, smiling brightly. "I hope you're hungry," she told him.

Trunks shock his head and handed her the plate back. "It looks great, Mom, but I'm not really in the mod to eat. Thanks anyway, Mom. I think I'll just go to school." He gathered his things up. "I'll either eat when I come home or just bum some food off of my friends. Bye."

Bulma watched as her son left, a confused expression crossing her face.

The flight to school was short and uneventful, but Trunks was happy to see his long time friend Goten just outside the building. He was talking to someone, but Trunks couldn't tell who until he landed. Apparently, it was the new cheerleader, Becca.

Trunks crept up behind his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "So, Goten, I see you're making a new friend?"

Goten turned and smiled. "Oh, hey, Trunks! What's up? Have you met Becca?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I've seen her cheerleading. I must say, she's pretty good."

Becca smiled flirtatiously at Trunks and stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why, thank you, Trunks," she told him. "You know," she added in a low voice, "I can do a lot of things with my body. Maybe one day I'll show you."

Trunks smiled back. "Maybe."

Goten rolled his eyes and grabbed Trunks by the arm, ushering him into the school building. "You know, you're really crampin' my style," he scolded him, half-joking. "Jeez, they all want the pretty boys."

For hours on end, the two boys had to listen to their teacher, Ms. Shane, drone on and on about math and English and the like. They were glad when the bell finally rang and they could go home. They two boys exchanged their goodbyes and flew off in separate directions.

When Trunks arrived home, he heard a lot of yelling. When he walked into the kitchen, sure enough, Vegeta and Bulma were arguing, probably over something stupid, like their fights usually were. He tried to leave, but Vegeta grabbed his arm. "Brat," he said in a stern voice, "Training, Gravity Room, ten minutes. Don't you dare be late." He let him go and went back to arguing with his wife.

Trunks ran upstairs to get his training gear only to find Bra in his room playing with his action figure collection on his bed. "Bra, damn it, how many times have I told you not to touch my stuff!" he yelled, grabbing his sister and throwing her off the bed.

Bra started to cry loudly, and Bulma came running into the room. She picked up her daughter and kissed her on the forehead, attempting to soothe her. "Now, now, calm down, sweetheart. Tell me what happened."

Bra at her eyes, sniffled, and pointed to Trunks. "He pushed me."

Bulma frowned and turned her gaze to her son. "Trunks, why did you push you're sister?" she demanded.

"Mom, you always take her side!" he complained loudly. "Everything is always my fault! What the fuck is up with that?"

Bulma smacked him across the face. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your mother; you are to treat me with respect!"

"Bra comes into MY room, messes with MY stuff, and I'M the one getting yelled at?" he went on, barely fazed by the slap. "Go figure!"

Bulma frowned. "Perhaps I should let your father handle this." She took Bra's hand and walked out of the room. Trunks sat down on his bed and attempted to fix the toys that Bra had broken. "Damn, I'm going to need some super glue," he muttered to himself.

Barely five minutes had passed when Vegeta came in, a smirk on his face.

Trunks gulped quietly. He knew what that smirk meant. He backed as far away from his father as he could, laughing nervously. "Um... Hi, Dad."

Vegeta's smirk remained. "Looks like I got a new punching bag for today."

Trunks couldn't help shivering at his father's words. "Look, Dad," he started to explain, "Bra came into my room and..."

"Save it, boy," Vegeta cut him off. "Get into the Gravity Room."

Trunks, not wanting to make the situation any worse for himself, obediently followed his father downstairs and into the Gravity Room. He stood in the center of the room, waiting to see what his father would do.

Vegeta sealed the door and went to the control panel, setting the gravity at 500.

Trunks instantly fell to the ground.

"Get up you worthless pile of shit," Vegeta growled, and he kicked Trunks hard in the ribs.

Trunks grunted with in pain and attempted to get up, only to fail miserably. He groaned when Vegeta grabbed him by the neck and effortlessly lifted him off the floor. "When I say get up, you get up. Understand me, boy?" He threw his son across the room.

Trunks hit the wall, and the resounding smack echoed throughout the gravity room. Bracing himself against the wall, Trunks pulled himself up. Panting, his legs shaking, he stood there, trying desperately to hold back tears, but to no avail. The tears streamed down his face, which was now very pale.

Vegeta felt the slightest sting his heart at seeing the boy cry, but he quickly shock it off and grabbed Trunks by the collar. "You are worthless," he sneered. "Get out of here. You disgust me." He literally kicked him out and resumed his training alone.

Trunks scrambled to his room and shut the door. He collapsed against it, finally free of his father's torture. He sat there for many long minutes, trying to catch his breath. Still panting, he stumbled into his bathroom, and turned on the cold water. He braced his hands against the sink, breathing hard. "God, my head," he muttered. After splashing some water on his face, he felt a little better. He turned it off and returned to his room to change.

When he had made himself sufficiently presentable, he decided to go to the local gas station and get some gum. Feeling that his energy was up to par enough to fly, he soared out his bedroom window and headed for Veltro's Gas.

Just as he was heading inside, Jordan, one his classmates from school, sauntered up to him. "Hey, you don't look so good," he said, scrutinizing him carefully. "What's wrong, Trunks?"

"It's nothing, really. You know lack of sleep," Trunks replied nonchalantly.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Jordan raised an eyebrow at him. "Looks to me like you were beaten within an inch of your life."

"Oh, that," Trunks answered sheepishly. "Oh, you know, problems with the old man. It kind of takes its toll on me."

Jordan nodded. "Ahhh, I get it; your father beats you."

Trunks laughed, a little nervous. "Well, sort of. I mean, not exactly..."

Jordan shook his head and smiled. He put an arm around Trunks's shoulder. "Listen here, I've got a great idea. I've got a little something that can help you out. If you like it, all you have to do to get more is buy it for yourself. And, of course, for me and the gang," he added. "You are rich, after all."

"Yeah, money's no problem," Trunks agreed. "...But what is it?"

With an arm still around his friend's shoulder, Jordan led Trunks behind the shop. Trunks could just make out a large group of boys huddled around something.

"Hey, guys," Jordan greeted them.

"Jordan, what's up?" responded one of the boys, who was obviously a friend of his.

"Guess what? We've made a new friend. This," he said, presenting the lilac-haired teen, "is Trunks. He wants to be... initiated." He winked.

Another one of the boys passed him a bag. "Go for it, man."

Jordan accepted it and took out something that looked a little like a cigarette.

"Is that a cigarette?" Trunks asked him.

"No this is even better. Try it." Jordan handed it to him, instructing him to put it between his lips. He lit a match and held it against the bong. "Now inhale."

Trunks did so, and almost immediately felt the most delicious feeling. It was almost like walking on the clouds...

When it was finished, he helped himself to another. Then another.

After some time, he turned to Jordan, and smiled. "I think I like this stuff."

Jordan smirked. "Trunks," he said, putting his arm around Trunks's shoulder again, "This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."


	2. Betrayal among Friends

~ Two Years Later ~   
  
Vegeta walked calmly into Trunks room and poured a glass of ice cold water over his head. Trunks yelped and jumped falling out of bed on to the floor with a loud thud. Vegeta started, laughing mercilessly at him and walked back out of the room.   
  
"BASTARD." Trunks whispered under his breath getting ready for school. About an hour later he came down the stairs for breakfast and went to school. When he got there he walked over to Jordan and Steve, handing them 100 zini.   
  
"Get us some more weed, ok man."   
  
Jordan smiled. "Yeah, come to my house after school I'll smoke you up." He said patting Trunks hard on the back as Goten came walking up to them with a naive smile on his face.   
  
"Smoke what? Trunks doesn't smoke him Mom would kill him."   
  
Trunks turned and glared at Goten. "Goten go away." He snapped.   
  
"But why Trunks? We haven't talked much lately. It's like we're not friends anymore. What's your deal?" Goten asked looking confused.   
  
Jordan and Stave both rolled there eyes at him. "Trunks, we'll talk to you when the loser isn't around, later." Jordan said as he and Steve turned, walking away leaving Trunks with a nasty frown on his face.   
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID GOTEN!! YOU EMBARRASSED ME." Trunks shouted balling his hands into fists.   
  
"Gosh, Trunks. Jordan and Steve have really bad reps. Why would you want to hang around them?"   
  
Trunks eye twitched in fury. "You are so simple Goten." He said turning away and walking into the school building. He went to his locker which was right by Beca Stanler's. Trunks pushed a hand through his hair and smiled at her.   
  
"Hey, Beca! How would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asked looking very smug.   
  
Beca forced a smile. "I'd love to but I can't. Um...my cousin is in town and I have to show her around."   
  
Trunks sighed. "Oh, well, I guess some other time. Later."   
  
"Yeah, bye Trunks."   
  
He turned and walked into his first period class which was Science, he did what he had been doing for that past two years, talking to Jordan, Steve, and ignoring the teacher. After the school day was over with Trunks, Jordan and Steve headed off to get their drug of choice when Goten and Beca walked up to them.   
  
Trunks turned to both of them. "Oh, if it isn't Mr. Simple and the girl who had the nerve to turn me down for a date."   
  
Beca frowned angrily at him. "The reason I turned you down is because I know that you are doing drugs."   
  
"Oh yea so what." Trunks said sneering at her.   
  
Goten looked at Trunks. "Your on drugs!? What would your mother think if she found that out?"   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "I really don't give a shit!" Trunks said leaving them standing there by themselves as he made his way out of the school building with Jordan and Steve. They headed over to Jordan's house and got really high.   
  
At about 12 o'clock at night Trunks finally walked in the front door and unfortunately knocked over a lamp and woke up Bulma who shook Vegeta awake. Vegeta rubbed his eyes and looked at her.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"   
  
"Trunks must be home. Go teach him a lesson for trying to sneak in!"   
  
Vegeta signed angrily and walked down stairs to find his son trying to get to his feet.   
  
Vegeta then looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Trunks, what's wrong with you?" He asked grabbing Trunks by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his feet.   
  
"Nothing, I just don't feel well. I was at Goten's house and we sparred. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight, dad." He said turning to the stairs and stumbling up to his room went up to his bedroom. Vegeta raised an eyebrow kind of confused, but then shook it off and went back to sleep with Bulma.   
  
The next morning Trunks woke up feeling really sick. ((An: Lets just say it's Saturday)) Trunks stumbled out of bed and made his way downstairs. There Bulma, Bra and Vegeta were eating. Bulma looked at Trunks and smiled.   
  
"Morning sleeply head. The next time you plan on staying out late call. I was worried."   
  
Trunks nodded and took a seat next to Bra and started eating what Bulma had placed in front of him. Vegeta noticed a certain smell in the air and frowned when he noticed it was coming from Trunks.   
  
"Boy what's that smell coming off you?"   
  
"Um, I dunno I didn't take a shower, yet."   
  
Vegeta sniffed a little bit.   
  
"It smells like smoke, what were you up to last night."   
  
"I was working on a school project."   
  
Vegeta smirked. "Interesting, before you said you were sparring with Goten. Which one was it?"   
  
Trunks fidgeted in his seat nervously. "It was both. I was sparring with Goten and working on a project, It was science and it exploded which is why I smell like smoke."   
  
Vegeta nodded satisfied and went back to eating. Trunks let out the breath he had been holding and also continued eating. Later that day he decided he should pay a visit to Goten's house. Trunks grabbed his coat and went to his best friends house. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.   
  
After a few moments Goten came to the door with a sandwich in his hand. Goten looked at Trunks confused. "Um...hey, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Just wanted to chill."   
  
Goten sighed. "Trunks, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can hang out with you anymore. I mean your on drugs."   
  
Trunks looked shocked and then frowned. "Oh, so you're just going to throw me away like yesterdays lunch. Some friend you are."   
  
"Trunks it's just that-"   
  
Trunks pushed Goten to the ground. "Save it Goten. If you don't want to be my friend that's fine. I don't need you, in fact I don't need anyone I don't even need my life." Trunks said running from the house as Goten got up and dusted himself off. He then went inside were his mother, father and Pan were. Chichi smiled at Goten.   
  
"Hey, Goten. Who was at the door."   
  
"Trunks."   
  
"Oh he didn't want to stay?"   
  
Goten hesitated but the answered.   
  
"Um no I guess not."   
  
Pan stood up and smiled.   
  
"He must be sad I'm going to go cheer him up."   
  
Pan ran out of the house and flew off towards Trunks ki energy. It took her a great deal of time to catch up with him. When she did she saw his eyes were terrible blood shot and he looked like he had been smoking. Pan slowly walked up to him with a sweet smile upon her face.   
  
"Trunks is everything ok? You aren't high, are you?" She asked looking angry.   
  
  
  
Trunks turned around and smirked at her. "Of course I'm high! You should really try it Pan. It's a rush!"   
  
Pan noticed a bag of white pills next to him. (An: other wise knows as ecstasy)) Pan went to grab it, but Trunks grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. He pinned her down with his body.   
  
"Trunks, what are you doing? This isn't funny!" Pan screamed as he began rubbing her small breasts. Pan kicked and screamed, but it was no use. Trunks was a lot stronger then she was.   
  
"If you don't shut your fucking mouth I'm going to have to hurt you!" Trunks yelled over her screams ripping the shirt from her tiny body.   
  
"What's wrong with you? Get off Trunks, please!" Pan screaming bursting into tears.   
  
Trunks raised his hand and backhanded her across the face bring silence. "I said shut up!"   
  
Pan whimpered and sobbed. What had come over him? Surely, her best friend wasn't going to...rape her? Would he?   
  
Trunks worked her bra and threw it over his shoulder. He greedily cupped her breast and squeezed them hard causing Pan to gasp in pain. Trunks then took off his shirt and started tearing away at her pants.   
  
"Noooo!" Pan screamed once again only to have Trunks fist land dead on into her stomach. She gasped and coughed as he knocked the wind out of her. It felt like she had been hit with a tree.   
  
"If you'd just shut your mouth I wouldn't have to hurt you!" He said finally removing ever last bit of her clothing. He smirked wildly at her. "You've had this coming for a long time."   
  
Pan put her head down and looked into his eyes, which were filled with angry, lust, and hate. She had never seen him look so...so EVIL!   
  
Trunks was evil she thought as he removed his pants and boxers. Pan twisted her body around to crawl away put Trunks' hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her across the grass to him. He slapped her again and again until both her cheeks were red and swollen.   
  
"Your only making things harder on yourself!" He said prying her legs apart. He settled himself between her thighs and laughed. "Who would have ever expected little, sweet, innocent Trunks to do a thing like this? Well, think again! I'm sick and tired of people's shit and I'm not going to take it any longer starting with you!"   
  
Pan shook her head from side to side, her tears flying from her eyes. "I've always been there for you, ALWAYS! I've always been on your side! I've always defended you! The only person you have to be angry with is yourself!" she screamed.   
  
Trunks dirty expression fell into a frown. He looked down at her and almost felt sorry. Maybe she was right...NO! He was right! Everyone always looked down on him! Goten was always the perfect one! If they thought he was so bad then he was going to prove he really was!   
  
Trunks grinned his teeth and shook his head clear of all the pity he had for the young girl. "That's a lie and I thought I told you to shut up!" He yelled thrusting his head forward, slamming his forehead into Pan's nose causing it to bleed.   
  
Pan let out a cry and brought both hands to her face. Blood was running down her cheeks, neck and now down her hands and arms. It looked as if someone had stabbed her by the time it had run down onto her chest.   
  
"You see what you get when you disobey me!"   
  
Trunks thrust himself violently into her feeling a rip along with a popping noise. Pan screamed with all the force of her lungs. It felt like someone had just stabbed her in her lower stomach with a jagged knife. She dropped her hands as her nose stopped bleeding and tried to push him off as he started to lunge himself inside her.   
  
Pan wasn't able to put up much of a fight, however. The pain inside she was receiving from Trunks rendered her incapable of raising her Ki energy what so ever. For once in her life she felt pain and horror as her best friend ravaged her.   
  
Trunks leaned his head forward and licked the tears from her cheeks along with some of her blood. "I don't think pains ever tasted so good." He said beginning to laugh once again.   
  
Pan turned her face away to the side and sobbed loudly. Faint was creeping up on her, but she protested and fought agents it. She had to stay conscious for Kami knows what else he was going to do to her for the pain she was feeling deep inside was beginning to fade away which scared her even more.   
  
Trunks pulled himself from inside her. He took hold of her shoulders and rolled her roughly over onto her stomach making her whimper in fear and confusion for she didn't know what was going to happen next.   
  
Trunks pulled her to her knees, bending her over, and placing himself behind her. Pan fell forward with her end in the air and rested her head on her arms which were on the ground under her. Trunks then reentered her forcing her hips forward.   
  
Pan cried out in pain as he started rapping her from behind. She could feel his member driving into her inner walls. Trunks just smiled evilly gripping her waste, slamming her over him. Pan let out a loud moan more in pleasure then pain with time which scared her.   
  
Even though rape was horrible, nasty, and disgracing she couldn't deny that parts of her enjoyed it. No matter how terrible rape may be, any form of sexual contacted at one point feels good no matter how much you hate and want to deny it.   
  
Trunks smile widened. He leaned down and slapped his hand over her mouth, lifting her up so her back was pressed agents his chest. "You little whore! You like it, don't you? You like being rapped!" He yelled throwing her back to the ground.   
  
"No!", she moaned shaking her head from side to side. "I don't! I don't like it! I hate you Trunks!"   
  
Trunks leaned forward and grabbed a hand full of her hair, lifting her head up. "Don't lie to me! Now, moan like the little whore you are!" He yelled shoving her head back down.   
  
Pan's back arched and with everyone of Trunks' thrust she let out short, but loud moan. She truly did hate him then, but hated herself more for enjoying the feeling he was giving her. Trunks on the other hand was as happy as could be. With every moan the look on his face grew bigger and wider. It pleased him to know he was hurting her, but pleased him even more to know she was enjoying it.   
  
Thinking of this had forced him into spilling his seed inside Pan's tunnel. He grunted hard as to his release. "Damn it! Now look what you've done!" He yelled pulling out and throwing her to the ground.   
  
Pan fell in the grass on her back, covered in blood, and panting. Trunks crawled over to her, throwing what was left of her clothes at her. He grabbed her by the hair again and put his lips to her ear.   
  
"I swear, Pan. You tell anyone about this and I'll silence you for good and you'd better watch how you act towards me or this will happen again and again until I grow tried of your screams!"   
  
With that said Trunks dressed and left her there bleeding from both ends of her body crying. Son Pan, daughter of Gohan, Grand daughter to Goku had just been rapped by her best friend. 


	3. After Math

Authors note: PAN IS 14. I made a typo that was probably confusing you. Pan isn't 1 she is 14.   
  
Pan picked herself up from the ground about a half an hour after Trunks left. She slowly slides her clothing on and picked out her cell phone and called Goten. It rang a few times until Goten finally answered. "Hello." Pan was relived to hear her Uncle's voice.   
  
"Uncle Goten I'm by the lake you always go to can you please come pick me up I can't walk." Pan's voice was shaky Goten calmly answer yes and hang up the phone. He put on a jacket and then flew to the place by the lake. He got there in about five minutes only to find Pan slouched against a rock with blood almost all over her. Goten ran up to her and put a hand behind her back to support her.   
  
"Panny my gosh what happened?" Goten seemed frightened and did not know what to do. Pan hesitated but answers her Uncle.   
  
"Trunks he hit me and then raped me." She said the hardly believing it could be true. Goten however had no trouble believing it. He know since two years ago that Trunks had been changing and he know he would have probably end up doing something horrible. Goten was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even notice the tears rolling down her face until she mad a small sound. Goten looked at his niece's pale face and gently place a hand on her check.  
  
"Don't worry Pan we will tell Gohan and my dad and Trunks will never hurt you again."   
  
Pan shacked her head. "No Goten the reason I called you and not my dad is because I do not want to get Trunks in trouble. I know this is going to sound weird but I still have feelings for him."  
  
Goten frowned. "Yes it does sound weird but I understand. Ok we won't tell Gohan or my father but I think you should stay away from Trunks."   
  
Pan nodded. Goten then picked her up and flew towards his house. He went through his bed room window so know one would see Pan's condition. He then placed her frail body on his bed and handed her a pair of old sweat pants and a sweatshirt.   
  
"You should go into the shower wash up and you can change into some of my clothing." Pan nodded and walked into the shower. She stood in the shower and let the water go down her soft skin. She took a wash cloth and started washing the areas that Trunks had invaded. After about a half an hour she got out of the shower feeling a little better and put on the clothing Goten had given her. She then walked back into Goten's room were Goten was reading a book. (An: Imagine Goten reading a book, laugh my ass off) Pan sat down next to him on the bed and smiled.   
  
"Thank you for helping my Uncle Goten." Goten smiled and hugged his niece. "I know you must hate Trunks now but he was high when he did it. He would never have done something like that to me if he was not high." Goten frowned.   
  
"Maybe so Panny but that doesn't change the fact that he still did it to you." Pan did not say anything for about a minute she then stood up and headed towards the door.   
  
"Uncle Goten I am going to head home before dad starts to worry about me." Pan opened the door and headed out being able to walk a little better than she was before. She was just about to the front door when Chichi walked up to her with a smile on her face.   
  
"Oh hi Pan were you able to cheer up Trunks." Pan felt her heart sink.   
  
"Yea I sure did cheer him up grandma." Chichi smiled  
  
"That's good honey are you going home now." Pan nodded and walked out the door and flew home. She got home at about seven on clock and went to sleep for the whole night.  
  
She woke up at about 12 afternoon. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and walked down stairs. Her mother was they're smiling sweetly at her and handed her a plate of Pancakes. "Dear I was waiting for you to wake up I guess you were very tired." Videl said to her young daughter. Pan nodded.   
  
"Yea mom I was. Thank for breakfast." Pan sat down and started to eat when the phone rang. Pan was about to get up and answer it but her mother motioned for her to stay seated and picked up the phone. About a few seconds later Videl handed her the phone.   
  
Pan took the phone. "Um, hello." The other line stayed quiet. Pan got frustrated and raised her voice. "HELLO."   
  
"Hi Pan."   
  
The voice was none other than Trunks. Pan felt very scared. She did not know what to do but did the first thing that came to her mind slam the phone down. "Honey why did you hang up on Trunks?" Her mother asked confused. Pan frowned.   
  
"We had an argument and I do not feel like talking to him, now if you will excuse me I am going outside." Pan left her breakfast uneaten and went outside to sit on the front lawn. About 15 minutes pasted and she felt a familiar ki coming her way. Pan was about to go inside until her oh so special friend grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" Pan yelled.   
  
The man who was no other but Trunks let Pan go. "Pan I am so sorry I do not know what came over me I barley even remember what I did." Pan face-hardened.   
  
"You do not remember what you did. You violated me. You took the one thing I held dear and I can NEVER get it back. You then left me there to bleed that Trunks Brief is what you did." Trunks stood the quiet not knowing what to say or if he should say anything he finally got enough nerve to say something.   
  
"Pan I have always loved you I never wanted anything like that to happen please forgive me." Pan's expression lightened.   
  
"Trunks I can understand but I can not forgive you, what you did what horrible I do not think we can be friends anymore. Now Trunks please leave." Trunks opened his mouth to talk but the words just would not come out and in less than a minute he flew off.   
  
Pan went inside and laid down and did not wake up till the next morning at six. It was Monday and she had to go to school and worse of all she had to see Trunks. Pan picked up all her books and shoved them into her bag and put some clothing on and started to walk to school.   
  
Meanwhile Trunks had just arrived in the big school building he saw Goten talking to Becca (An: Becca is going to be a main characters you will see why later.) Trunks walked up to the two of them with an awkward smile. "Hey Becca hey Goten I am sorry about the way I have been treating you two lately."   
  
Goten turned to Trunks with a cold expression. "Oh really Trunks you are sorry are you, you weren't sorry when you were taking my Niece's innocence." Goten stated. Becca looked at Trunks in shock.   
  
"You raped little Pan?" Becca said dumbfounded.   
  
Trunks stood there looking like he was about to cry. "Goten Becca I was high." Goten punched Trunks square in the face.   
  
"Being high is no excuse what you did is unforgivable and I never want to see you again! You stay away from me and most of all you stay away from Pan." Goten walked off leaving Trunks on the floor. Trunks looked up at Becca in a pleading look. Back just frowned.   
  
"How could you do that to little Pan." Becca walked away. Trunks stood up and walked to his locker and got his stuff out he noticed Pan walking with Marron. He waved to her but Pan just ignored him. Not that he could blame her everyone was right what he did was unforgivable. Trunk did not feel like going into class instead he walked to the boy's bathroom. He took out a blade and started making cuts all over his arm. When he was done there were about 20 cuts. Trunks then dropped the blade and feel to the bathroom floor crying.   
  
Mean while in class Ms. Perry was taking attendance was taking attendance when he noticed Trunks was not in. She turned to Goten. "Is Trunks sick or is he just going to be late." Goten frowned.   
  
"I do not know nor care were the fucking pussy you know as Trunks is." Becca place a hand on Goten's shoulder to calm him down the teacher just nodded figuring that Trunks and Goten must have had an argument and went on to taking attendance.   
  
About 15 minutes later Trunks emerged from the bathroom. His face was filled with dried up tears and he smelled like blood. He went to walk to class when Jordan saw him. Jordan ran up to his friend and place an arm around him. "Yo dude what is the malfunction you like terrible." Trunks looked at Jordan.   
  
"Do you have any drugs I will pay you anything for them." Jordan smirked.   
  
"Well you like really bad so I have the perfect drug for you. Heroin! I got some in my bag I will charge you 1,000 for it." Trunks took out the money ((an: don't ask me why he has that much money with him.)) and Jordan gave him the needle and the drug. Trunks walked about a mile from the school and took introduced the drug into his body. He found that heroin was a new sensation all together. That it was like a sweet candy. And from that moment own he knows he was addicted. 


	4. Guilt Causing Reaction

Guilt Causing Reaction   
  
A few weeks had passed since the rape and Trunks had only seen Pan and Goten once and they basically told him they never want to see him again. Bulma's attempts to understand him weren't helping and Vegeta's grueling sparing matches only made thing worse. He'd come home late, sleep all day then leave again. No one knew where he would go not that they didn't care. There just wasn't much they could do about it.   
  
"I hate you Brief Trunks!" Pan's voice echoed in his head as he sat in the smoke filled room of Jordan's basement. Everything was so messed up and he didn't know how to fix it.   
  
"Give me that!" He barked grabbing the joint from Jordan. "This shit doesn't even get me high anymore!"   
  
Jordan laughed. "That's because you are building a tolerance. Try this." He said pulling a bag out of this pocket throwing it to Trunks.   
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked catching the bag and examining it curiously. There was a white powder substance in the bottom of the bag.   
  
"It's coke. That shit will fuck you up!"   
  
Trunks held the bag in front of him. "Well, pass the tinfoil then!"   
  
Few hours later Trunks sat in a circle with his 'friend'. In this time he has smoked Pot, snorted Coke, and was in the middle of shooting Heroin.   
  
Some girl sitting on Jordan's lap jumped off him and landed on Trunks who was in taking the needle out of his arm. It snapped and broke off inside him.   
  
"Ahh! You stupid bitch!" Trunks shouted knocking her to the ground. "Look what she did! Put a leash on your bitch, Jordan!" Trunks yelled pulling the broken needle form his arm and threw it to the floor.   
  
Jordan started laughing again. "Don't get bent out of shape, Trunks. It's not like you felt it anyway!" He said elbowing Steve.   
  
Trunks looked at his arm which had started to bleed. He raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "Yeah, I didn't feel a damn thing!" He laughed as a girl Trunks had never seen before fell into his lap.   
  
"Hey Trunks. This is Ashley. I thought she could help take your mind off of Pan." Steve said. Trunks looked at Steve with a questioning expression on his face. "I don't think that's a good idea-"   
  
Trunks was silenced as Ashley forced her tongue into his mouth. Trunks didn't put up a fight for he couldn't. The mixture of drugs in his system were starting to take affect. Everything felt too good to put an end to.   
  
"Take him into the next room. He's trashed and you need some privacy." Jordan said taking, yet, another bag from his pocket. "Give him some of this and he'll pick back up."   
  
She took the beg and lead Trunks to the next room. She put him on the bed and pulled out a few pills from the bag. "Acid, huh. This should help you stand at attention." she said crawling on top of him. She opened his mouth and put a pill on his tongue and kissed him again.   
  
"How's that?" She asked.   
  
Trunks opened and closed his eyes. "A little better."   
  
"Good 'cause I'm going to make you forget all about her." She said opening his shirt. She traced hot kisses down his chest to his belt which she undid. "Lets have a look at what I'm dealing with here." She said putting her hand down his boxers.   
  
Trunks grunted as her eyes widened. "Wow, you're a big boy!"   
  
Trunks grabbed her wrist and pulled her face close to his. "Stop playing games."   
  
She shivered above him becoming even more aroused. "What ever you say." She said lifting her dress over her head. She removed her panties and pulled Trunks' pants and boxers down to his knees.   
  
She then lowered herself on to his throbbing shaft. Trunks hips jerked and he grabbed her by her hair pulling her back to him once again. "You one of Jordan's whores now?" He asked roughly thrusting himself into her.   
  
"No." She moaned licking his bottom lip. "But why would I pass up a chance to sleep with someone like you?"   
  
Trunks released her and put his hands on her hips. She sat up and continued thrusting herself over his strained erection. She put her hands on the hard muscles of his chest and grinded into his hard. She moaned loudly and threw her head back.   
  
Trunks moaned and squeezed her waist. "Pan..." He whispered so that she couldn't hear.   
  
"What?" She asked leaning on top of him. "It's alright. Let me know how I'm making you feel."   
  
Trunks shook his head. "NO, PAN!!! He shouted digging his fingers into her hips. He pulled her from him and threw her to the bed. He jumped up and pulled his pants back up.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.   
  
"Your not the one I want! I don't love you!" He shouted as the drugs surged through his veins. He turned and broke through the bedroom door. Jordan and everyone else in the room stood up in surprise.   
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Jordan asked walking towards him.   
  
Trunks grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "You dare to take something that's only meant for the one I love!"   
  
Jordan grabbed at Trunks' hand. "I don't know what your talking about. Your messed up, Trunks. You don't know what your doing!"   
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing! It's all your fault! I should crush your wind pipe right now!" Trunks shouted tightening his grip.   
  
Steve jumped on Trunks back in an attempted to help Jordan. Trunks only laughed and threw him to the side.   
  
"Your going to fight me? Are you forgetting who I am? I could kill everyone in his room if I wanted!" Trunks shook his head and glared at Jordan who looked as though he was about to faint. "Killing you would be a waste of my time." He said dropping him to the floor.   
  
Jordan crawled away from him and coughed holding his throat. "You need to sleep, man. The drugs are making you crazy." He choked.   
  
"Sleep isn't what I need I just need to get away from you. It's over Jordan. No more parties and drugs!" Trunks said leaving Jordan's house.   
  
Sometime later Trunks pushed open the front door and fell to the floor in the middle of the living room. He was coming down from the energy the Acid had given him. He tried standing up put failed and knocked over a lamp which shattered when hitting the ground. It made a loud crash waking everyone in the house up.   
  
"Shit." Trunks whispered to himself finally crawling to a standing position as Vegeta came flying down the stair.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?! I thought I told you to come home at a descent hour or not come home at all!" He shouted cornering Trunks by the stairs.   
  
Trunks shook his head slowly from side to side and stumbled trying to keep from falling into Vegeta. "Fine, I'll just leave then." Trunks said pushing his father to the side.   
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you on something?" Vegeta asked grabbing him by the arm.   
  
"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" Trunks shouted taking a step forward. He stumbled and fell to the floor in front of Vegeta. "I think I'm..." Trunks muttered feeling his stomach wrench. He looked up at his father and vomited all over the black pajama pants he was wearing.   
  
Bulma came running down the stairs so fast she fell on Vegeta who caught her. "OH MY GOD!! What's wrong with him! Why does he look like that?!" She screamed frantically.   
  
Trunks face was pure white and he had started to swear profusely. He had also become quit thin from not eating. "It hurts...everything hurts! I can't breath!" Trunks shouted grabbing his chest vomiting again, but on the floor more then Vegeta this time. "I'M DYING!" He screamed passing out on the floor.   
  
"Vegeta!! My baby," She cried. "Save my baby!" She screamed flailing her arms about in the air. She fell on Trunks and wrapped her arms around him. She began to rock back and forth.   
  
Vegeta grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up. She shook her roughly trying to bring her to her senses. "Shut up woman!" He shouted. "I'll take him to the hospital, but I can only carry him. Go to that clowns house then meet me there." He said dropping her to the ground. He picked Trunks up and took off through the front door.   
  
Bulma screamed and grabbed the car keys. She ran upstairs and pulled the covers right off of Bra who shouted feeling the cold air.   
  
"Mom? What the hell?!"   
  
"Don't what the hell me young lady! Your brothers sick and your fathers taking him to the hospital right now! Get your ass out of bed this moment!"   
  
Word got around fast, so by the time Trunks got into a hospital bed everyone was on they're way over.   
  
Trunks had begun to seizure as they rolled his through the hall and an operating room. They rolled him over into another gurney and tried to calm him before there was any damage. They shined a flash light into his eyes, but he gave no response.   
  
"We're going to have to pump his stomach and try to get whatever other drugs are I his system out for he's going to die!" One of the doctors said frantically to Vegeta who was staring at his only son. "Sir? Do I have your permission?" He asked shouting this time.   
  
"Huh," Vegeta shook his head and pulled his eyes from Trunks. "Yes! Yes, god do whatever you have too! Just save my boy!" He shouted. For once in his life he was on the verge of crying for his son.   
  
The doctor ran a tube into Trunks mouth and started pumping a black substance into his stomach which caused Trunks to sit up and vomit. He throw up the black substance and all the drugs that were left in him that he had taken orally.   
  
Trunks fell back onto the bed coughing. Everything was blurry and he didn't know were he was. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to him. All he could think was he didn't want to throw up again. It hurt so bad all he wanted was for the pain to go away, then...he saw her.   
  
Pan sunk into the room and stood a few feet away from Trunks. He turned his head to look at her and put his hand out. "Pan, please..." Pan put her hand to her mouth and started crying as she reached out to take his hand.   
  
"Hey! Your not supposed to be in here! Someone get her out of her!" The doctor shouted pointing at her.   
  
"NO!" Pan screamed taking Trunks' hand as Goten grabbed her around the waist. "Please, Goten! He needs me!" She cried.   
  
"Pan, your going to get in trouble and you'll only get in the way!" He said pulling her hand free and drug her kicking and screaming back into the hallway.   
  
She slammed herself to the glass as Trunks flat lined. 


	5. Dawn Of Sickness

****  
  
  
  
My Ways Out - Down with the Sickness  
  
  
  
"Open your eyes, Trunks. I know you can hear me."  
  
  
  
Trunks turned his head and groaned. His mouth was stained from the back fluid.  
  
  
  
"You almost didn't make it, but you didn't give up and pulled through. That's exactly what I expect from a Saiyan. Especially my son."  
  
  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes. Standing over him was the blurred shape of Vegeta. "I've screwed up big this time." He managed to choke out.  
  
  
  
"It's alright, son. We're going to get you help." Vegeta said sitting in a chair beside him.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked sitting up a little.  
  
  
  
Vegeta gently pushed him back into the bed. "Don't worry about it. The only thing I care about right is how your feeling?"  
  
  
  
Trunks took a deep breath which he found hard for he had oxygen tubes in his nose. "Well, like you said, dad. I'm a Saiyan, so I'm already starting to feel better."  
  
  
  
"Good, the sooner you get better the sooner they'll release you." Vegeta said looking around the room.  
  
  
  
"You mean they're not going to try and make me go to rehab or anything?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched. "No, I told them I'd get you personal help at home."  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled. "Good because I wouldn't let them put me into any rehab center anyway."  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and stood up. "That's what I thought you'd say."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, just get some rest."  
  
  
  
Days had gone by and Trunks saw everyone, but Goten and Pan who would look in on him ever now and then, but neither would say anything. Until finally Goten couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his best friend back.  
  
  
  
He walked into Trunks' room and sat beside him. Trunks didn't have anymore tubes or IV's hooked to him any longer. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled widely. Goten was talking to him again. "A little sick to tell you the truth."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's probably the drugs leaving your system. People always get sick when they go clean. The body gets so used to functioning with the drug that it gets sick and doesn't know how to work without it." Goten explained.  
  
  
  
"You don't have to tell me that, Goten. I know believe me I know," Trunks turned and looked out the window. "Goten, I'm sorry-"  
  
  
  
"Don't, Trunks. I know." Goten asked looking in Pan's direction. "It's not me you need to ask for forgiveness."  
  
  
  
Trunks put his head down understanding Goten. "She hates me, doesn't she?"  
  
  
  
"Yes and no. She doesn't know what to think just like I didn't when this first happened. I understand you were messed up and I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming those assholes you believed were your friends."  
  
  
  
Trunks sat up and swung his feet over the bed. "I want everything to go back to the way it was. Before any of this ever happened. I know it's easier said then done, but you guys are all I have."  
  
  
  
Goten swallowed hard and hugged Trunks. Trunks raised his eyebrows and patted him on the back. "Uh, you ok?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were going to die, Trunks!"  
  
  
  
Trunks frowned and put his head down. "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you all through that, but I've been messed up for the longest time."  
  
  
  
Goten sat up and wiped his face. "Your being released today, right?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right now as a matter of fact." Trunks said with a smile. "Come on. We can go together."  
  
  
  
Goten smiled and help Trunks out of bed which he didn't need. "I can handle walking Goten." Trunks said feeling weird.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry." Goten said letting go and walking next to him. They got to the front doors of the hospital where Bulma and Vegeta were waiting.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Goten. What are you doing there?" Bulma asked nervously.  
  
  
  
"I came to see Trunks out, why?" He asked raising his eyes brows at her strange behavior.  
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes saddened. "I'm so sorry, Trunks."  
  
  
  
Trunks scrunched his face in confusion. "Mom, what are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"It's for your own good, son." Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
Goten looked at Trunks feeling just as confused. "What's going on here?" He asked looking back at Bulma and Vegeta as three men came out and grabbed both Trunks arms.  
  
  
  
"What the-mom!" Trunks shouted.  
  
  
  
"Get your hand off him!" Goten yelled as Vegeta yanked him away from Trunks. He turned Goten around and locked his arms around his so he couldn't move. "Vegeta! What are you doing!? Are you crazy!?" Goten shouted kicking into the air trying to get away.  
  
  
  
Trunks knocked one of the men off, but was too weak to put up a much better fight. "Mom!" Trunks yelled violently turning his head towards her.  
  
  
  
Bulma burred her hands her face in her hands began to sob wildly as Gohan walked up from out of nowhere obviously watching and waiting for something like this to go wrong. He grabbed Goten from Vegeta and dragged him out of view.  
  
  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing? Trunks needs help!" Goten ranted.   
  
  
  
"They are helping him, Goten. Trunks is a druggie and he needs therapy." Gohan explained.  
  
  
  
"No, all he needs is his friends!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
"Mom, please don't do this to me!" Trunks yelled as other man came out and grabbed him.  
  
  
  
Bulma cried and fell into Vegeta's arms. "My baby!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
"I'm your son! How can you do this to me!" Trunks hollered walking forward pulling the 4 men with him. "I'm your goddamn son!"  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, please!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
  
"Your sick, Trunks! You need help!" Vegeta said holding Bulma in his arms tightly.  
  
  
  
"How can you betray me like this! I'm your son! I hate you! I swear to Kami I HATE YOU!" Trunks shouted as the men finally managed to drag him to the cope car. They put him into it and took off for the rehabilitation center.  
  
  
  
Bra ran out of the hospital into the middle of the road to see Trunks screaming in the back of the car. She burst into tears. "You lied! You promise you wouldn't make him go! You are all liars!"  
  
  
  
"Bra, you don't understand." Vegeta said trying to remain calm.  
  
  
  
"No, you're a liar, daddy!" Bra cried running into Goten's arms after Gohan had released him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Can you tell me your name?" A man asked from across the table from Trunks.  
  
  
  
Trunks didn't answer. He just turned his head to the side and glared.  
  
  
  
"Do you even know your name?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Trunks' bottom lip twitched. "I'm not stupid! I know my name!" He snapped.  
  
  
  
"Aha! You finally spoke!" The name said writing something down on a piece of paper. "Then tell me, what is your name?"  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed on him. "Trunks."  
  
  
  
"Trunks what?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't see the point in this! You obviously know what my name is." Trunks said roughly.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but I need to make sure the drugs haven't screwed up your memory."  
  
  
  
Trunks jumped up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table. "My name is Trunks Brief! My mother is Bulma, father, Vegeta, and sister, Bra. My best friends up until these last few month were Goten and Pan and the people I thought love me have betrayed me by making me sit here listening to your bullshit!" He shouted cracking the table. "Is there anything else you would like to know!?"  
  
  
  
The man raised his eye brows and wrote something down again. "I'm glad to see we're making some progress Mr. Brief." He said standing up and walking to the door.  
  
  
  
Trunks stood up straight and turned to him. "And what the hell should I call you?"  
  
  
  
"Dr. Spencer." He answered leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Trunks flopped down in his seat and put his face on the table. "I can't believe this bullshit..." He mumbled.  
  
  
  
Trunks was taken back to his room which had, but a bed, sink, and toilet. It felt more like a prison then a rehabilitation center. He could have sworn it was an insane asylum. He would spend more of his time laying in bed staring at the ceiling when he wasn't being grilled by Dr. Spencer.  
  
  
  
If he wasn't crazy he was soon going to be. He wasn't allowed to eat with the other rehabilitation people yet either. They said he hadn't earned it, yet. There were so many times he could have broken out, but didn't because he knew Vegeta would come after him and just put him back in. He would have to bare with these morons until his year was up.  
  
  
  
Trunks jumped off his bed and stood in front of his mirror. He looked terrible from how thin he was though he started to fill back in being off the drugs. He kneeled on the ground and got into push-up position. He was going to be there for while, so he might as well get back into shape.  
  
  
  
"Now, tell me, Trunks. Have you been craving any drugs lately?" Dr. Spencer asked.  
  
  
  
Trunks leaned back tipping his chair. "Yes." He answered truthfully.  
  
  
  
"Really?" Dr. S said writing in his note book. "And what drug or drugs?"  
  
  
  
Trunks signed and smiled happily to himself. "The most sweetest of all, Doc."  
  
  
  
"And what could that be?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"A woman." He said.  
  
  
  
Dr. S shook his head. "What?"  
  
  
  
Trunks sat flat in his chair and rested his arms on the table. "The scent of a woman is intoxicating. It fills my sense like nothing in this world, even more then a drug."  
  
  
  
Dr. S let out a deep sigh. "Therefore a woman, to you, is a drug?"  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled and sat back. "Bingo!"   
  
  
  
"Your quit the comedian." He said erasing the last thing he had written down.  
  
  
  
"No, I mean it." Trunks admitted. "There is one who fills my senses more then any drug in this word. I know with her I can over come anything which is why I'm going to get through this and get the hell away from you and this prison."  
  
  
  
Dr. S smiled. "I know, that's why I'm giving you visitation rights."  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed on him. "Don't play games like that with you. You know how much it means to me."  
  
  
  
"Yes, and that's why your family is here to see you."  
  
  
  
Trunks was lead into a room where Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra stood.  
  
  
  
"Trunks!" Bra shouted jumping into his arms. "I've missed you big brother!"  
  
  
  
He put his arms around her and squeezed. "I've missed you too." He said turning his eyes to Bulma and Vegeta. He put Bra down and turned himself away from them. "How's everything?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Not the same without you! When will you be coming home?"  
  
  
  
Trunks signed. "I don't know. Why don't you ask your parents?"  
  
  
  
Bra looked confused. "They're your parents too."  
  
  
  
Trunks lightly laughed. "I'm not too sure about that anymore, Bra."  
  
  
  
Vegeta coughed and looked at Bra. "Why don't you go wait by the car?"  
  
  
  
Bra glared at him. "But I don't wanna!" She whined.  
  
  
  
"Bra." He said raising his voice.  
  
  
  
Bra spat and hugged her brother again. "I'll come and see you again. I promise."  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled. "I know you will."  
  
  
  
Bra left the room and Vegeta turned to Trunks. "How-"  
  
  
  
"How have I been," Trunks asked. "Oh, I've just been great! I must say I love his prison...I mean insane asylum....oh damn, I messed up again. I mean rehabilitation center." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Bulma frowned. "Trunks, we're sorry. We just heard stories on how you can't stop until you've had help and well, we were afraid you would start up again."  
  
  
  
"That's all great." He said turning away again.  
  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around locking him in his arms. "Listen boy! How do you think your mother and I feel, huh? You almost died and we weren't going to let that happen again!"  
  
  
  
Trunks squirmed trying to break free. "What was that bullshit about private treatment then?"  
  
  
  
"There isn't such a thing! If there was we would have taken it!"  
  
  
  
"Let me go!" Trunks shouted.  
  
  
  
"No! Not until you've forgiven me!"  
  
  
  
Trunks broke down and berried his face in his father's chest. "No, I hate you!" He shouted grabbing the collar of Vegeta's jacket. "I hate you so much, but I've missed you!"  
  
  
  
Bulma burst into tears and wrapped her arms around bother Vegeta and Trunks. "Just 5 more months, Trunks! Just 5!" She cried.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Visitation rights weren't all Trunks got either. He was now able to eat with the others and got out on the ground which helped a lot because he got to use the weights.   
  
  
  
Trunks put two 100 pound weights on his bar, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself when he could have easily lifted so much more. He didn't it with no trouble at all which gained the attention of one certain man.  
  
  
  
"First time lifting?" He asked standing over Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He replied putting the weight down and sat up.  
  
  
  
"Big amount to lift for a first timer. Was is hard?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Nah.."  
  
  
  
He eyed Trunks cautiously. "I'm Jason." He said putting his hand out to shake his.  
  
  
  
Trunks shook his hand. "Trunks."  
  
  
  
"Well, Trunks, what'd you in for?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes in the sun. "Name it and I've done it."  
  
  
  
Jason laughed. "I'm serious."  
  
  
  
"Hey," Trunks said putting on another weight. "So am I."  
  
  
  
Jason hesitated for a moment. "That bad, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what about you?" Trunks asked getting under the bar.  
  
  
  
Jason sat in the grass and looked up into the blue sky. "Heroin. Using and selling."  
  
  
  
"Selling, huh? To who?" Trunks asked lifting the bar with ease again.  
  
  
  
"Anyone...people think I'm too young to sell drugs and truth is a 16 year old can sell whatever an adult can right?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Trunks dropped the weight again and sat up. "Yeah."  
  
  
  
Trunks had become pretty good friends with Jason over the last 2 months leaving Trunks with 3 more months to go until his release. He didn't think things could get any better. He was clean and on his way of being back with his family and friends.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Trunks." Jason said calling him over to the furthest table in the back of the lunch room.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Trunks said sitting next to him.  
  
  
  
"I've got something here you might be interested in." Jason told him.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Just meet me tonight in the court yard." He said leaving the table.  
  
  
  
Trunks went back to his room for the remained of the day. He wasn't sure why Jason wanted to meet him in the court yard after dark. He couldn't have been anything important, but he had to sneak out and make sure he wasn't seen.  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Over here!" Jason called from behind a dumpster.   
  
  
  
Trunks jogged over to him. "What's the big deal? Why'd you want to meet here?" He asked becoming confused.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to give you this." Jason has pulling out a page of Crack.  
  
  
  
"What the hell his that!" Trunks shouted.  
  
  
  
"Shhh!!" Jason hissed. "What does it look like?"  
  
  
  
"How'd you get it?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
  
"Buddy from the other side. He snuck it in for me. Here take some." He said pushing the bag towards Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hell no! We're supposed to be clean! That is the point of being here!" Trunks and pushing the bag away.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Trunks! Aren't you just dying for a hit?" He said holding the beg in front of him.  
  
  
  
Pan's pained face flashed through Trunks mind as he looked at it. "No! Drugs don't rule me anymore!" He shouted grabbing the bag. He emptied it to the ground and grinded it into the dirt with his foot.  
  
  
  
Jason smiled and started clapping his hands. "Congratulations." He said.  
  
  
  
Trunks raised his eye brows. "What?"  
  
  
  
"My names Jason Miller and I work here at the center. I evaluate everyone when it comes close to their release to see if they've really gone clean. I temped them with drugs and you refused. Congratulations, Trunks. Your out of here three months early."  
  
  
  
Trunks looked dumbfounded. "You mean I can leave?" He asked disbelievingly.  
  
  
  
"If you'll come back to the office with me I'll sign your papers and you can get the hell out of her tonight."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Trunks couldn't wait to get home and be with everyone again. His family, friends, and Pan. He had to make it up to her he just had to! He did something so horrible, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to rape her and he never wanted too. He had to prove to her that he was sorry and that he trully loved her.  
  
  
  
His adrenalin was pumping as he landed outside his house. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. He opened the front door and walked in to find Bra sitting on the cough reading a book.  
  
  
  
Bra looked up. "Hey, Trunks." She said looking back to her book. "Trunks!!" She shouted throwing her book into the air.  
  
  
  
"Bra, I know it's a good book, but stop yelling, honey." Bulma said from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"It's Trunks! It's Trunks!! He's back!" She cried jumping into his arms once again.  
  
  
  
"Bra, stop playing games. You know it hurts." Bulma said walking into the living room.  
  
  
  
"Mom." Trunks said putting Pan down.  
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes opened wide. "Vegeta? I'm seeing things again."  
  
  
  
Vegeta came down the stairs and stared along with Bulma. "I thought...3 more months?"  
  
  
  
"I got out 'cause I've really gone clean." Trunks replied.  
  
  
  
"That's great!" Bulma cried hugging her son.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra sat around the dinning room table drinking hot chocolate like they did when they were younger.  
  
  
  
"I've gotta see Goten and Pan tomorrow and surprise them like I did you." Trunks said pulling Bra into a nuggy.  
  
  
  
Bulma choked on her chocolate and looked at Vegeta questionably.  
  
  
  
Trunks noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked letting Bra go who had started screaming.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, they're not here." Bulma said.  
  
  
  
"Well, I know they're not here." Trunks said smiling.  
  
  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. They don't liver here anymore."  
  
  
  
Trunks sat up from the table and looked at her not understanding. "What?"  
  
  
  
"They moved to American a few months ago. We wanted to tell you, but we knew it was just going to make you angry."  
  
  
  
"Angry," He asked. "I'm not angry...I'm pissed off! Why didn't Goten come and tell me himself?"  
  
  
  
"He wasn't allowed. He wanted too so badly, but they wouldn't let him. I'm sorry, Trunks." Bulma said putting her head down.  
  
  
  
"Sorry? I don't want a sorry for you!" Trunks shouted taking off through the front door into the forest. He clearly needed sometime to think. 


	6. Letters To YOu

Chapter Title   
  
~Letters to You~   
  
Three months had passed since Trunks was released from rehab and learned about Goten moving away with Pan. His mother's efforts to make him feel better just made everything 10 times worse.   
  
"I want my friend back." Is what Goten had said to him just before this parents threw him into the center. If this was his way of getting Trunks back he truly was a moron. If Trunks was going to get better this wasn't helping him at all. He was back where he had started.   
  
Sure, Vegeta was being nice to him, but after a while he was ignoring Trunks entirely as Bulma wouldn't give it a rest on trying to comfort him. Every now and then he would stumble upon this mother and father digging through his room. Trunks figured it was time for another change.   
  
"Check under the mattress, woman! Don't you know anything?" Vegeta growled going through his dresser.   
  
Bulma spun around and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me! Another remark like that and you'll be sleeping on the cough...if your lucky!"   
  
"Heh!" Vegeta muttered.   
  
"Find anything good?" Trunks asked leaning on the frame of his bedroom door, his arms crossed.   
  
"Ahh!" Bulma shrieked letting his mattress drop. Vegeta straightened and turned to face his son who over the last few years grow to be taller then him.   
  
"The doctors told us to keep an eye on you."   
  
Trunks raised his eyes brows. "I didn't know snooping was keeping an eye on me. I'm not a child anymore...you can't keep digging through my things."   
  
"Trunks, its not that we don't trust you..."   
  
Trunks let out a sarcastic laugh. "Your looking for drugs mother! Of course you don't trust me."   
  
Vegeta took a step forward. It was obvious he had ignored what had just be said between him and Bulma. "Your not a child, but you live him my house. That means I have the right to know what's in my house."   
  
"Your right," he said walking to his bedroom window. "And that's why I'm moving out."   
  
Bulma gasped loudly. "What do you mean your moving out!? Where will you go?"   
  
"Well, I figured I'd find myself a job somewhere and get myself an apartment. I...I want to see the world."   
  
Vegeta's eyes darkened. "Where do you expect to get the money for an apartment right away before you get this imaginary job?"   
  
Trunks sighed. "I don't know, but I'll figure something out." Trunks said turning to face them.   
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself a little. "I'll tell you where your going to get it boy." He said pulling Bulma near. "Your mother and I haven't done anything special for you in a long time, so we'll give you the money."   
  
Trunks' jaw dropped to the floor. Since when did his father just give money way? Maybe Bulma hit him on the head one too many times.   
  
"Are...are you...sure, dad?" Trunks stuttered.   
  
"You doubt me, boy?" He asked.   
  
Bulma smiled and slide out from under Vegeta's arm. She left the room and returned with something in her hands. It looked like a bundle of letters. "I didn't like keeping these from you Trunks, but they didn't want you to have them until you were ready and I think you are now."   
  
Trunks took them from Bulma's hand and turned back to the window. A letter from Goten and Pan from before they moved it looked.   
  
"We'll leave you alone for the time being." Bulma said ripping Vegeta from the room.   
  
Trunk sat at his desk and stared at the letter with Pan's hand writing. A part of him wanted to rip it open and see what she had to say and the other wanted to throw it into the trash in fear that it would only add to his bleeding heart.   
  
He put it on his desk and pushed it to the side turning this attention to the letter with Goten's hand writing. He tore open the side and pulled out the writing paper. He unfolded it and began to read.   
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
I'm going to start by saying I'm sorry. You must hate me, but I had no choice. I tried to tell you, but my father wouldn't allow it. He said it could be better for you if we just left, but I know it was the worst thing I've ever done to you. You were my best friend and still are my are. Nothing will ever change that. Though we are millions of miles apart we will always be best friends. We will be reunited one day and everything will be the way it was...between you and I.   
  
Your Best Friend,  
  
Son Goten   
  
Trunks folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. He picked Pan's up only to put it back down. He stood up and paced the room a few times. He wanted to know, but couldn't. What if it was something bad? What if it was something GOOD??   
  
He walked to his desk and picked up the letter. He flopped down on his bed and held in above his face. "It's my letter and why would she say something bad?"   
  
Trunks nodded his head and put his thumb and pointer finger on the edge of the envelope. He was about to tear it open, but suddenly without any warning throw it to the edge of his bed. It flew off the bed and onto the floor where Trunks couldn't see it any longer.   
  
"I'll just pick it up later and throw it onto the trash and I'll be left with what I already know..." He said putting his hands behind his head. "Which is...nothing."   
  
He sighed then shot up and dived for the edge of the bed which he flew over. He landed with a thud on the floor and tore open the letter.   
  
Dear Trunks,   
  
Well, where to start. I have so much to say, but don't know how. I guess I'll start by saying I am proud of you for overcoming your drug addictions. If anyone could do it, it would be you. You've always been a strong one and not to mention stubborn. I just wish I could have told you this in person, but you understand why I cannot. It came as a shock to me when my father told me we would be moving. Goten and I thought we'd leave in Japan for all our lives, but we were wrong.  
  
Speaking of Goten, he won't admit it, but he fought so hard on moving with both Goku and my father. He said living without his best friend any longer then he already had would drive him crazy. We're one day away from moving now and I'm feeling a bit crazy myself. Leaving Bra is going to be hard for me, but the thing that's going to be the hardest is leaving you.  
  
I love you Brief Trunks...I always have and always will. What happened is in the past and I understand you weren't yourself. Being away from you is killing me inside, but what I'm going to say next is going to even more...  
  
Now that you know how I feel...don't come looking for me. My father is moving me away, so I can leave the troubles of my life behind. I'll find a new one in America and have an arranged marriage with an American whom I've already become very fond of though I've only known him for less then a week. I wish everything was different. I wish it were you whom I was getting married too. I really wished we could have loved each other...  
  
I don't think we'll ever see each other again though I'm hoping I am mistaken. My heart aches for you day and night and there isn't a time when I'm not thinking of you, but nothing can ever become of us. There is nothing I can do...just know that there will always be a place in my heart for you and no one will ever change that. You have half of my heart, so take care of it and be good to yourself. I want you to be happy and Rain does too. Goodbye...my love.   
  
Turley Yours,  
  
Son Pan   
  
Tears dropped to the letter smearing the ink on the paper. He slowly pulled himself back on to his bed and throw the letter back to the floor. "You want me to be happy? How the hell can I be happy without you!?" he said shaking his head. "And who the hell is Rain!?"   
  
Trunks stood up from his bed and snatched the letter from the ground. "America, huh? Then I guess that's where I'm going." He said stuffing it back into it's envelope. He swung his bedroom door open violently and flew down the stairs into the living room where both his parents sat looking shocked.   
  
"I'm moving to America!" Trunks shouted.   
  
Bulma's eyes shot to Vegeta. "But Trunks...why America? It's so far away. Living in another county isn't easy."   
  
"I don't care! That's where Pan is!" He snapped running back upstairs.   
  
Bulma got to her feet. "Vegeta, do something!" She bellowed hitting him in the back of the head.   
  
Vegeta grunted and got to his feet. "Hit me one more time and I swear, woman!" He scolded following Trunks upstairs.   
  
Trunks was throwing clothes around the room, half of them falling into boxes and the other half to the floor. Vegeta bent down and picked them up.   
  
"Son, going there isn't going to change anything. It might even make things worse." He said pulling the clothes into one of the many box.   
  
Trunks didn't respond he just kept putting things into boxes.   
  
"Goddamn it, Trunks! Answer me!"   
  
"I have nothing to say!" Trunks shouted dropping a box full of junk. "There's nothing you can do or say to stop me! I'm going to get Pan back!"   
  
"Trunks wake up and smell the roses! Pan has a new life with another man! There is no getting her back!" Vegeta argued.   
  
"Maybe, but I'm not just going to sit here and let her go without a fight! I love her father! What would you do if you were in my situation?"   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'd kill the man how thought he could ever have my woman. I can't imagine life without your mother."   
  
"Exactly! I love Pan more then anything and I'm not going to let her get away!"   
  
Vegeta sighed. "I'll help with anything you need. Plain tickets, hotel rooms, anything."   
  
Trunks smiled and forced back tears. "Thank you, father." 


End file.
